


Gift

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: У Марка есть секрет - его крылья.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101826) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> **Название:** Gift   
> **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101826) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 338 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк Флавий Аквила, Эска Маккуновал  
>  **Категория:** pre-slash  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У Марка есть секрет - его крылья.  
>  **Примечание:** Wing!fic  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Gift"

  
С самого начала Марку было понятно, что он не сможет удержать свое проклятие в тайне от своего личного раба, так что он решил открыться Эске. Осознание того, что он должен это сделать, ничуть не облегчало тревожного ожидания, но в конце концов, приготовившись к любой реакции Эски, он позвал его в свою спальню.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, — сказал он. — Ты рано или поздно увидел бы все равно, но мне все же следует тебя предупредить, это…

— Поступай, как считаешь нужным, — как обычно холодно откликнулся тот.

Марк повернулся к нему спиной, стянул тунику и выждал немного. Он надеялся, что будет легче, если он не увидит реакции Эски, но затянувшееся молчание сводило его с ума. Он чувствовал взгляд Эски — его тяжесть росла и росла покуда не стала совсем невыносимой.

— Ну, говори уже, — огрызнулся Марк. — Не сомневаюсь, у тебя есть что сказать по этому поводу, и сдерживаться не в твоем характере.

Он обернулся и был поражен, не обнаружив на лице своего раба ни малейшего следа презрения. Эска глядел на него во все глаза, брови были чуть приподняты, и линии рта, обычно сомкнутого в угловатую тонкую линию, смягчились, и все его лицо выражало любопытство, но никак не отвращение.

— Это же орлиные крылья, ведь так? — наконец спросил Эска. Из его речи ушел привычный рубленый тон и без гневных интонаций его голос звучал… Марк не мог подобрать никакого другого слова, кроме как «красиво». — Тебя поэтому зовут Аквила?

Марк покачал головой.

— Возможно, мои предки тоже несли на себе проклятье, но я всегда думал, что это, должно быть, особо жестокая шутка богов.

— Я бы решил, что это благословение, — откликнулся Эска. — Может, твои боги сделали тебе подарок.

Этой ночью Марк долго размышлял о его словах. Он никогда не воспринимал свои бесполезные крылья иначе как тяжкую ношу и был уверен, что боги послали их в наказание. И в тоже время он жаждал одобрения Эски с тех пор, как их глаза впервые встретились, и сейчас, когда он увидел промелькнувшую в них искру восхищения, он не мог не думать о том, что, может быть, в конце концов они действительно были подарком.

 


End file.
